What Does Kismet Mean?
by nileyfan4life93
Summary: The English teacher gave an assignment to the class, to look up words that are unfamiliar to them. Miley chose kismet and the definition she gives for it is so sweet. Niley! BTW Jonas Brothers are not famous in this.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know that I shooting stories out left and right but I you know kind of can't help it. I have the writing bug. So here is my newest Niley fic and the Jonas Brothers do not exist in this, they are just regular people.

Our English teacher told us yesterday to think of words that are unfamiliar to us and to look up the definition and tell it to the class next week. Well I have my word, kismet and I still haven't looked it up.

I saw him standing by the lockers all alone. He looked so shy, so far away. "Who's he?" I asked my best friend Lilly Truscott.

"Some new kid, I think his name is Rick or Vick or Nick. Something with an ick." She suggested.

"Maybe it is Sick." My other unfortunate best friend joked.

"That's not funny Oliver. Maybe we should go introduce ourselves." I offered.

"You can, I mean look at how he is dressed, Vintage T-Shirts, Vests, Skinny jeans and converse? I mean who is Elvis Costello anyway?" Lilly asked reading his shirt.

"Um the real king of rock'n'roll. Lilly I think that you are just being too critical as usual." She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever Lilly I am going to say 'hi' I mean he is cute and I like the way he dresses." I said and walked toward him. He looks like a rock star. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like he could play the guitar and maybe even some other instruments.

"Hey, I'm Miley." I said smiling.

"Hello, I'm Nick." He said still a little shy.

"I love your outfit, Elvis Costello rocks." I said flirting with him.

"You like Elvis Costello?" He asked surprised.

"Definitely." I said.

"He is the real king of rock." We both said at the same time and we laughed.

"So Nick, what is your first class?"

"Biology with Kunkle." He said and I grimaced.

"I am so sorry but happy, we have it together."

"Well at least I know someone, why are you sorry about it?"

"Because Ms. Kunkle is a horrible woman." I said and he had a 'she can't be that bad' look on his face. I just nodded. "May I see your schedule?"

"Sure, he said and handed it tome.

Biology- Kunkle

Geometry- Thornhill

English- Sanderfish

Music- Sparkman

American History- Neally

"Yay we have every class together!" I said excited?

"Awesome, so how is the music program?" He asked, I am so glad he likes music!

"Well it depends on if you are in choir or band. The choir is so not as good as the band, well we are it is just that no one cares about it as much. The band here is as important as the football team. Choir is the first semester of music and then band like cool band with guitars and drums and pianos and not you know tubas and trumpets and all of that is the second semester." I totally just verbally spazzed.

"Did you do it last year?" He asked me.

"No this is my first year."

"Really why?"  
Um, you know because I am Hannah Montana and don't want people to know, "It's complicated." Was all I said and the bell rang. Thank God! "Come on let's go to class." I said and we started for the classroom.

He opened the door for me when we got there. (He's a gentleman!)

"You can sit in front of me." I offered.

"That's my seat!" Oliver whined.

"You can sit by Lilly, Oliver." I snapped, if those two wanted to be shallow and snobby because of the way someone dressed, they were going to learn a lesson.

At lunch Nick was telling his brother, Joe (who is a senior like Jackson) something and I was sitting with Lilly and Oliver like everyday with a seat open for Nick.

"Miley why are you doing music this year and not last year? I mean like what is the difference?" Lilly asked for the 4th time this school year.

"Because Hannah's voice teacher who knows I am Hannah taught me to make my voice sound a little bit different from Hannah's and it is convincing too, I was singing in the shower like it this morning and daddy asked me who I had in the shower with me." I explained now for the 5th time.

"Right, I get it." Lilly said but I know she didn't.

"No more Hannah talk here comes Nick." I said and Nick sat down next to me.

"Hey Nick," I said in my normal cheerful voice, "this is Oliver and Lilly." I introduced my best friends.

"I'm Nick."

"Duh, Miley just said that." Lilly said being rude.

"Lilly!" I warned.

"Sorry Nick, I suppose it really is good to meet you. Come on Oliver we don't want to be late for class." Lilly said and her and Oliver got up and left even though the bell didn't even ring.

"I'm sorry your friends hate me." Nick apologized.

"They don't hate you, they are just—well I really don't know what their problems are." We finished our lunch and made our way to music.

"Ok Nick this class is the most fun of the day, We sing everyday, everyone has to try out for solos and if you are new to the class, Mr. Sparkman makes you sing in front of everyone." I forewarned Nick as we started walking through the open door.

"Ah man I think I'm gonna puke." Nick said holding his stomach.

"You'll be fine, I am sure that you have the voice of an angel. Oh and by the way all of the grades are in here, freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors."

"Yeah my brother Joe has this class too."

"That is cool I can't wait to meet him, are you going to warn him about the singing in front of the whole class thing?"

"Nah, he is good under pressure, he thinks he is like a Greek god or something. He is kind of cocky. I think he is more like a geek god myself." That made me bust out laughing. "You have a really nice laugh." Nick said and he smiled for the first time today. I like his smile it is breath-taking.

"Thanks," Then Joe walked in. He was hot let me tell you, he has straight dark brown almost black hair with brown eyes. His fashion style is about the same as Nick's but fancier.

"Hey bro!" Joe said approaching Nick.

"Hey Joe, this is Miley, Miley, Joe." He introduced.

"Hey Miley, cool name." He complimented.

"Thanks, cool hair." I complimented back.

"I know it is cool right?" Yeah Nick was right he is cocky.

"Ok class I can see that we have two new students so if they will please come to the front of the classroom and we will perform our induction ritual." Mr. Sparkman said and Nick took a deep breath and he and Joe walked to the front of the room. "Ok everyone get out a piece of paper and a marker and let's tell them the rules. Ok fellas you come up here say your names, sing something, anything, for us and then the class gives you a score on a scale of 1to10 1 being the worse and 10 being the best. If you get a 1 we kick you out, just kidding. Ok go for it."

Joe went first, he didn't look half as nervous as Nick did. "Hey I am Joe Jonas and I am going to sing the chorus of a song me and my brothers wrote." They write songs? "_You gotta be be good to me I'm gonna be be good to you We'll be happy as can be Just gotta be be good to me Baby_" Joe was really good, we all held up our papers and there was a mixture of 9s and 10s. I gave him a 10.

"Well done Joe, ok so I guess your little brother is next." Mr. Sparkman said and Joe came to sit by me.

Nick looked like he was going to puke and he looked so shy. I just wanted him to go up there and do the best he can. He caught me eye so I told him to focus on me and Joe and he began. "Hey I am Nick Jonas and I am going to sing a song that I also wrote with my brothers." Nick said and then the most magical thing happened. "_I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I don't know if I'll get up And I don't wanna cause a scene But I'm dyin' without your love Begging to hear your voice Tell me you love me too 'Cause I'd rather just be alone If I know that I can't have you_." He has the most angelic voice I have ever heard. We all brought up our signs and there was again a mixture of 9s and 10s but I didn't hold up either, my paper said 1,000,000. Nick looked at me a smiled.

"Well I think that the Jonas family is amazing! And I think you have your biggest fan back there." Mr. Sparkman said talking about me, that would have normally made me blush on any other occasion but not this one. It made me feel proud and happy. Nick came over to me and Joe and sat on the opposing side of me and did something that sent sparks down my spine. He gave me a hug. It was the first time we have made any physical contact and I could've melted right there.

"Thanks Miley, you are a life saver. Maybe you should sing for me sometime." Nick said when we finished out hug.

"Most definetley." Was all I could muster out.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow it has been really long since I have updated this one! Here is the second chapter and btw you won't figure out what kismet means until the very last chapter. Enjoy!

"Daddy where is the dictionary?" I asked looking around for the dictionary, I was finally going to start this project.

"The last time I saw it bud, it was in Jackson's room." I couldn't help but burst out into laughter when he stated that.

"Jackson was using the dictionary!?!"

"Yeah he needed something to hold up his window."

"So then if I take it down then the window will come down… why did he need the window open?"

"He had a sandwich or a rat rotting in there so I told him to crack a window."

"Why didn't you just tell him to clean his room? Never mind don't answer that, I know the answer. Wish me luck daddy I am going in." I started making my way towards the stairs and someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Oliver, what's up?"

"Do you want to go to Rico's with me? Lilly said that she can't and I don't wanna go alone."

"Oliver you are such a baby! Yeah I'll go let me go get my purse." I said and walked upstairs to get my purse and then we made our way to Rico's.

"So Miley I want to apologize. I am sorry that I wasn't friendly to Nick. I mean I guess he could be cool." Oliver apologized but I don't know if he was doing it for Lilly too.

"He is _really_ cool and you should be _really _sorry for being such a jerk! You didn't even get to know him and you just judged and that is wrong!"

"I know that is why I am saying sorry! Geez! Oh hey look there he is." Oliver said pointing to where he was with his brother Joe and someone else that I didn't recognize.

"Come on let's go say hey." I said cheerfully and we walked over to them. "Hey Nick!" I gave him a hug after I greeted him.

"Hey Miley, Oliver." Nick said.

"Hey dude. Look I am sorry for being such a jerk. I promise that I'll be nicer." Wow Oliver sure can actually be sweet.

"Thanks dude. Um guys this is my other brother, Kevin. Kevin this is Miley and her friend Oliver." Nick introduced.

"Oh you are the girl that my little brother has been gushing over all weekend. Thanks for being so nice to him." Kevin said and Nick's face turned ever shade of red.

"Well being nice is just what I do best. It is nice to meet you." I smiled and Nick was hiding his face. "It is ok Nick you don't have to be embarrassed."

"Yeah if I had to guess she has probably been obsessing over you too." Oliver stated.

"OLIVER!!!" I said and hit him on the arm. Then _my _face turned every shade of red too.

"Miley you don't have to be embarrassed." Nick said repeating what I told him.

"Ha, funny."

"Um, Miley do you know of any good places to eat around here?" Nick asked becoming shy again.

"Yeah there is a lot of good places."

"Well can I take you out to one tonight?" He asked me finally looking me in the eyes.

I smiled, "Sure Nick that would be cool."  
"Cool, I'll call you." He said and we swapped phone numbers.

"Guys we have to go." Joe said and I was thinking no don't go! "Frankie got his head stuck in the fence… again!" He said and him and Kevin started walking away.

"Frankie's my little brother, he's 8. Um I'll call you later Miley." He said and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok bye Nick. I hope your brother is ok." I said and he was gone. "EEEEPPP!!!!!" I screamed and started happy dancing. "Oliver happy dance with me!"

"No that is cool. You happy dance all you want. I am going away from you." Oliver said and he ran faster away from me than my uncle Earl when I showed him that Jenny Craig commercial.

Ok so next chapter will be the date between Nick and Miley and all of the things that will happen. Remember definition of kismet at the end of the story! Comment if you want. You don't have to… it will just make me smile… but you don't have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so sorry it took so long with this chapter. I have exams going on and district for choir, which is tomorrow and our choir director's wife is having a baby and the baby was due today (Tuesday) and we are hoping it won't come tomorrow (Wednesday) because we'll be singing. Anyway I have also been making a Youtube series but it won't let me upload the videos so I am just letting my sister watch them. Enough babbling… enjoy…

I was going through all of my clothes trying to find something to wear on my date but nothing looked good enough for him. By the time that I picked out something my bedroom looked like a tornado came through it. The outfit I chose was simple, a denim skirt and a purple tank top and yellow flats.

I heard talking from downstairs so I knew that he was here. I grabbed my purse and sprinted down the stairs.

"Hey Nick." I said when I made it to the bottom step.  
Nick stood there looking amazed and finally spoke, "You look beautiful Miley." He took my hand.

"Thank you." I blushed. "You look nice too."

"Ok kids make sure you don't stay out too late." My dad warned.

"We won't sir; I'll have her home by 10." Nick said being a gentleman.

"Ok then. Have fun bud." Ugh! Did he really have to call me bud in front of Nick?

"I will daddy, love you." I said and then Nick and I walked outside. It was just around 7 so the sun was just setting. It was very pretty outside. The temperature wasn't too hot or too cold. It was perfect. We walked for a while in silence. It didn't really bother me because I just liked being with Nick.

"Hey Nick?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

"Have you started on that English project yet?"

"Yeah, my word is destiny. I looked it up but I came up with a better definition."

"Really? What is your amazing definition?" I asked curious.

"Meeting you." He said and looked at me and smiled that breath-taking smile that gets me every time. I blushed.

"That is really sweet Nick. Do you know the definition to kismet?" If I wasn't going to get my hands on a dictionary then asking him wouldn't hurt.

He thought for a moment, "No sorry Miley, I don't know that one. It sounds like a nice word though, I can't wait to hear what it means." He said and pulled me close to him. I suddenly felt light-headed and like the oxygen level was going down. I normally felt that way around Nick. "Are you okay Miley?"

"Yeah I am fine. It's just when I am with you I feel different. Like we are the only two people on the planet and that all of my worries melt away."

"Well Miley it is funny that you said that." Nick said as we arrived to a place on the beach that was excluded from the rest. There was a blanket laid out on the sand with candles and a picnic basket. "Tonight we _are_ the only two people on the planet."

I wrapped Nick in a hug, "Aw Nick this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me before!" Then I released him. "But I thought we were going to go out to eat. Did I spend all that time thinking of places to eat for nothing?"

"Well I had to get the food from somewhere." He said and smiled that smile that I couldn't be mad at. "Here sit down I'll pour you something to drink." He poured us some diet coke.

"You drink diet drinks?" I asked while I sat down.

"I am diabetic." He answered and I mentally slapped myself for asking that question.

"Oh I am so sorry Nick, I didn't know." Man I am such an idiot!

"It's ok Miley, you didn't know. I still like you." He smiled… again!

I returned the smile. "Good because I like you too. Then the rest of our candle light dinner went perfectly. After we were done eating we just sat on the beach and talked and looked at the stars. For a while there I really thought there was nothing else going on in the world accept Nick and I being together. It was magical.

"Well I had a lot of fun with you tonight." Nick said as we stood in front of my door.

"I did too." I replied and as we talked we came closer and closer together. He wrapped me in a romantical hug and then when he let go our lips crashed together like gravity was forcing us together. All I have to say is yay gravity!

A few minutes later we came up for air, "I'll call you later." Nick said caressing my cheek and then gave me one last peck on the lips and walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so the story took a different twist then I expected. I don't know why it was just like my hands had a mind of their own and typed away…. I hope that you like the twist I really don't even know if I like it. You find out the dictionary definition of KISMET in this chapter and the next one you find out Miley's definition. Okay enjoy the twist… toodles!

It has been a week since mine and Nick's first date. We have been basically inseparable since. I haven't really been working on my project for English that much and it is due tomorrow.

I am hanging out at Nick's house with his brothers. "Hey Nick do you have a dictionary?" I asked cuddling closer to him.

"Well I think we do, Joe do we?" Nick asked holding me tighter.

"Yeah, Mom! Dictionary please!" Joe yelled for his mom to bring the dictionary.

She walked in with a dictionary, "Joseph you could've gotten it yourself." She said and handed it to him.

"Oh right Mom, thanks." Joe said and Mrs. Jonas left the room. "Here you go gorgeous." He said handing it to me.

"Don't call my girlfriend gorgeous." Nick said being over-protective.

"Why not? Am I not gorgeous Nicky?" I asked joking.

"Well yeah you are beautiful but I was just—he—I—" He stuttered.

"Nick chill I was only kidding." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I opened the dictionary and went to the Ks. "Kismet, fate; destiny." I said reading the definition aloud. "Hmmm that is kind of cool, I think I am going to put this in my own words. I have to go talk to Lilly. Bye Nicky." I said and gave Nick a kiss on the lips. He held me closer to him longer than I expected. We got broken apart by Kevin and Joe clearing their throats. "Bye guys." I said and darted out the door.

NPOV

"Nick your girlfriend is so cool." Kevin said to me when Miley went out the door.

"Yeah you should hear her sing." Joe said. "We have music with her and her voice is beautiful."

"You know Joe I don't think I am liking you giving Miley all of these compliments." I said and threw a pillow at his head.

"Would you rather me be mean to her?"

"Good point. But anyways her voice really is amazing and kind of familiar. She sounds like—like." I said and started of thinking of my favorite pop singer. There voices were almost the same and whenever she had a concert Miley always came up with some excuse as to why she couldn't be around.

"Hannah Montana!" Joe and I said at the same time and Kevin just stared at us.

MPOV

I was standing in front of Lilly's door. We haven't talked since I told her that Nick and I were dating and she got mad. I don't understand why she doesn't like him, he is an amazing person. I knocked on the door and she opened it. "Hey Lilly." I said quietly.

"Hi Miley. Um I was just heading out for a lesson. Can I call you later?"

"What's the lesson for?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Manners, it is for manners." I could tell she was lying. Lilly never lies to me.

"Oh, well I guess you can call me later." I said and turned around. I wanted to make things better between us. She was my best friend before I met Nick. Am I going to have to break up with Nick? I ran to Oliver's house. He wasn't there so I ran to Rico's where he was scarfing down hot dogs. "Oliver! I have to talk to you!"

"What happened? Am I going to have to beat Nick up?" Oliver has been so nice to me since Nick and I started dating. He is like the protective brother I wish I had.

"No it's not Nick, well it might be but it is Lilly. Have you talked to her lately?"

"No she has been acting very strange ever since Nick and his brothers moved here. I think there is something wrong with her."

"Thank you captain obvious! Hey look there she is. She told me she had manner—Oh my gosh she is with Amber and Ashley!"

"What!?!?" Oliver exclaimed whipping his head around in their direction.

I was about to say something but my cell phone rang. It was Nick. "Hello?"

NPOV

"Miley I think I know your secret."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so this is the last chapter! I am thinking about making a sequel, what do you guys think? Enjoy!

MPOV

"Wh-wh-what secret?" I stuttered into the phone.

"I would rather talk about this in person, can you meet me somewhere?" Nick asked.

I looked around at my surroundings, Rico's shack, Oliver with ketchup and mustard all over his face, and Lilly, hanging out with Amber and Ashley and having a good time. I wanted to talk to Nick but I don't want to when I am this sad already.

"Miley?" Nick asked getting me out of my trans.

"No I can't right now, maybe we can talk… later." My voice cracked on the last word as the tears ran down my face.

"Okay Miley, just call. Hey are you okay?" Nick asked sounding very concerned.

"No!" I said the tears streaming down my face harder.

"Where are you? I am on my way. We don't have to talk about the other thing until you want to. Right now we can talk about what is bothering you. Where are you?"

"I am at Rico's but come to my house." I said and started getting up.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I am here for you." Nick said and the line went dead.

Oliver looked over at me, "Why are you crying?"

"Well let's see my best friend is hanging out with Amber and Ashley and my boyfriend found out my secret!"

"Come on I'll walk you home." Oliver said getting off of his stool.

"Hey you've gotta pay for those!" We heard Jackson scream as we walked away.

NPOV

I ran up to Miley's door and knocked. I know that she is Hannah Montana and I want to talk to her about it so bad but she is sad. We have to talk about that more than her other life. No one came to the door so I knocked again.

"It's open!" I heard Miley say. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still really sad. I walked in.

"Hello beautiful, how's it going?" I asked sitting next to her and taking her in my arms.

She started crying again. "Nick, Lilly is hanging out with Amber and Ashley!"

"Oh those snobs? Why would she want to do that?"

"I don't know! She has been ditching me for them." She said crying harder.

"Well Miley we are going to fix this, I promise."

"Thank you Nick, I love you."

MPOV

Oh my gosh did I just say that I love him? This isn't good. What if he doesn't say it back, did I really mean it?

"What?" Nick asked taking his arms away from me.

"I said, that I love you." I whispered.

"I've got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Nick said and gave me a kiss on top of the head and then bolted out the door.

"Wow you messed that up." Oliver said coming out of the kitchen with a huge sandwich. For a minute there I forgot Oliver was even there.

The next day at school I didn't see Nick in the spot we normally meet in the morning. I found him talking to his brother and his friends. He saw me and just smiled. I walked on to find Oliver and what I did find was Lilly standing in Amber and Ashley's spot. She was wearing a skirt and heels! Something Lilly never wears. When Amber and Ashley got there they were all wearing the same color. I just kept walking until I found Oliver.

Our English project is due today. I still haven't decided if I am going to use the dictionary definition of the word or my definition. I sat down in my seat in front of Nick and Mrs. Sanderfish started teaching. At the end of class she made us all stand up and tell our definitions.

"Miley why don't you go first?" She offered.

"Okay," I said and stood up, "The word that I chose is kismet. It means fate or destiny but I just think that it means me and Nick." Nick wasn't even paying attention to me until I said that.

"Really?" He asked as he stood up. "Miley I love you too!" He said and we kissed right there in front of the whole class. We must have been taking it too far because Mrs. Sanderfish stopped us.

"Alright to the principal's office!" She said and we walked out holding hands.

"Hey Miley?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't care that you are Hannah Montana, I love both of you." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How'd you find out?"

"Well let's just say you may want to sing a little quieter in music."

"I guess that would be a good idea." I said and we walked into the principal's idea.


End file.
